October 2009
Furniture Exchange! Now through October 31st, just in time for Fall, clean up your inventory at the Furniture Exchange! You may exchange 5 items at a time. Items that can be exchanged must have been in your inventory for more than 30 days, or be a standard maze prize (yes, you can recycle some of the tons of hay you may have in your inventory!) There are 5 items that have a 1 in 5 chance of being awarded. There are 3 items that have a 1 in 50 chance of being awarded. There are 2 items that have a 1 in 100 chance of being awarded. There is 1 item that has a 1 in 200 chance of being awarded. You may exchange items a maximum of 100 times per day. Items that do not appear in your exchange inventory are not available to be exchanged. Halloween Spooktacular Celebration Continues October has been extremely busy with the new Halloween Rides, Rooms, Furni, Spooky Trees, Victorian Haunted Mansion, Quests, Mazes, Host Hunts, Scavenger Hunts and lots more, and of course our all new Halloween Costumes! Our Halloween Celebration continues with more new outfits, Halloween items, and events. New Halloween items, including Halloween balloons, Jack-o-lantern pumpkins on a stick and Halloween cookies are now in the Gift Shop. Autumn Imports has just received a large shipment of Halloween shirts in lots of colors with Halloween designs. The shirts come in orange, purple, green and black with jack-o-lantern faces, candy corn, bats, ghosts and cat designs. There has also been the release of the Halloween Stripes costume on Thursday. More new scavenger hunts for spooky items through Halloween! The mazes and Victorian Haunted Mansion will have more eerie items you will not want to miss. Halloween weekend begins with the first night of our Halloween Ball, which will be from 5:00 to 7:00 pm Pacific Time (8:00 to 10:00 pm Eastern) Friday night. New Gowns and Attire just for Halloween will be available before the ball on Friday Evening. Trick or Treating will begin Saturday evening and continue through Sunday, with a special triple Trick or Treating treat! Trick or Treating includes the candy you expect, but when you have collected lots of candy you will receive a Trick or Treat bucket, and finally, for the most determined, you will find an ultra special Halloween Radiation Magic! On Halloween Night, Saturday, there will be a Midnight Halloween Ball starting when the Chimes of Big Ben Strike Twelve. That will be Midnight Central Time, 1:00 am Eastern Time (10:00 pm Pacific Time, 6:00 am in the UK) Because of our Midnight Halloween Ball on Saturday, we will not switch to single user mode to do server maintenance but will instead party the night away! Sunday, the First of November, we start out with our usual Quest, and Trick or Treating will continue throughout the day! Sunday Afternoon we will have our final Halloween Ball at 12:00 pm Pacific Time (3:00 pm Eastern Time, 8:00 pm in the UK) Autumn and Thanksgiving Celebration! Special sneak updates! Autumn fashions will arrive in Autumn Imports on Saturday, November 7th. Something Totally New This Way Comes! On November 10th, Tuesday, at 5:00 pm Pacific Time (8:00 pm Eastern Time) we will begin our "Epic Quest for Transportation"! The Epic Quest for Transportation will continue each evening until Tuesday, November 17th! Get your motor running, transportation is coming, and it is cool!